1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus with a direct cooling pathway for cooling both sides of a power semiconductor, and more particularly, to an apparatus with a direct cooling pathway for cooling both sides of a power semiconductor in which a fluid such as a cooling medium, cooling water, a heat exchange medium, or the like comes into direct contact with a top surface and a bottom surface of each of a plurality of power semiconductors to cool the power semiconductors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, fossil fuels such as gasoline and diesel have been used as power sources of vehicles. Water or hydrogen, which can be used as natural energy sources, electric energy, or the like have been used as power sources of environmentally-friendly vehicles (EFVs) for environmental protection.
Specifically, the EFVs may be divided into hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), electric vehicles (EVs), fuel cell electric vehicles (FCEVs), and the like.
Driving batteries having power of high voltage and current are used in the EFVs. A power control unit (PCU) or a power module is mounted in the EFV and adjusts power of the driving battery so as to match requirements of a motor to supply the power of the driving battery to the motor.